Hero
by LoloBunny
Summary: Darien got his memories back from the time of Ann & Alan and asked Serena for some time off. How will he get her back now that she's convinced he doesn't love her, but only the princess she used to be? A songfic to Enrique Iglesias' 'Hero'


Hey everyone! Ok I know I've already got other stories, but I heard   
this song on the radio and just had to write a story for it! Its soo   
cute! *sigh* N-e-wayz this is a Serena/Darien fic, and I'ts sort of   
an AU. Serena and the girls are 14, Darien ,Andrew, Chad,Ken,and Greg   
are also 18. (For the story's sake) Serena and Darien aren't a couple   
yet, he just got his memory back from the time with Ann & Alan.   
  
  
* Disclaimers: SM & Co. don't belong to me, nor do the songs Hero.   
They belong to whoever wrote them for Mariah Carey & Enrique Iglesias.   
  
'Hero'   
by   
BunnyRena   
  
denote thoughts   
~~ Flashbacks   
  
**********************************************************************   
  
Serena kept her eyes on the   
T.V. trying to act nonchalant while being stared at. Finally nearing   
the end of the movie she couldn't take anymore, turning she looked   
him in the eyes and asked "Is there any particular reason for you not   
watching the movie?"   
  
Darien smiled at his flustered meatball head. She was his meatball   
head, although she didn't know it yet. He'd gotten his memories back   
and asked for a little time as friends before they went steady to   
clear out his mixed up thoughts. With all that had happened before   
and after their deaths and his memory loss, he'd needed time to   
think.   
  
Of course Serena had 'understood' but in reality she was scared.   
Scared that he'd remember all their fights and not want her now   
that he knew about her three identities. She thought he only loved   
the princess from his past, but not her, Serena was very different   
from Serenity, and she thought he wanted Serenity.   
  
Still smiling he leaned back into the sofa they sat on and stretched   
his arms across the back of it, pulling her towards him with the arm   
that went behind her. Putting his arm around her he looked into her   
eyes and saw the uncertainty in them. "No particular reason, I just   
find the movie less enchanting than the vision sitting next to me."   
  
Serena flushed and leaned into him, putting her head on his shoulder   
"Well stop it and watch the movie." But the credits had just started   
rolling.   
  
Standing up and picking up the popcorn bowl, Darien chuckled "Its a   
little late for that, why don't you turn off the VCR and we'll   
put on the radio for a while, we can play a game if you want."   
he walked into the kitchen to put the bowl in the sink.   
  
Sighing, Serena turned off the TV and VCR and walked over to the   
radio. As she flipped through the stations she suddenly recognized   
her favorite song, Mariah Carey's 'Hero'. It was almost finished,   
the last chorus had just begun. Not noticing Darien behind her   
she stood by the radio and sang along,   
  
" And then a hero comes along   
With the strength to carry on   
And you cast your fears aside   
And you know you can survive   
So when you feel like hope is gone   
Look inside you and be strong   
And you'll finally see the truth   
That a hero lies in you "   
  
Still standing by the radio, Serena sniffed and wiped at her eyes,   
"But even a hero needs someone." she whispered sadly.   
  
Darien walked quietly back   
into the kitchen and walked out again "So you what game do you want   
to play? We can play speed or go fish, maybe chinese checkers?" He   
walked over to his game cabinet, which had previously held an old   
encyclopedia Serena had made him throw out.   
  
~~ If you already have one, why have another encyclopedia? ~ she'd   
asked him. No matter how much he told her it was good to have more   
than one source of information for assignments and whatever research   
one may be doing she just wouldn't listen ~ No you don't! You work   
too hard as it is, its going out to some school or something, but   
you will not have two encyclopedias! ~ So they'd donated it to an   
elementary school and he'd secretly bought a new one on CD-rom. ~~   
  
As he stooped down to get the games Serena walked over and stopped   
him. "I'm sorry Darien, I'm suddenly not feeling too cheerful. Is   
it ok if I ask for a rain check on that game session?" she asked   
  
Concerned over her tone of voice, but not completely surprised by   
her request, Darien stood and pushed a stray lock of hair back in   
place, cupping her cheek in his palm. "Of course I don't mind. If   
you want we could walk in the park for a while."   
  
Thinking it over for a minute Serena decided she needed some time   
on her own, "It's all right, if you don't mind, I'd like to walk   
home alone and have some time to think." she looked tentatively up   
at him.   
  
Darien nodded and walked   
her to the lobby. "I'll see you tomorrow at the arcade ok?" he   
looked out at the setting sun.   
  
"Ok, thanx for the movie, I had lots of fun." she smiled up at him   
and turned to the doors, still uncertain of where they stood.   
  
"See you tomorrow Sere" he watched her walk into the park across   
from his apartment. Darien went up   
to his apartment and sat on his sofa mulling the idea over.   
  
A conversation he'd been subjected to, after a senshi meeting   
with the girls, came to mind.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
He was sitting between Mina and Amy in the fire room of Raye's   
temple. Serena, Lita, and Mina were huddled around the newest   
edition of "Teen Love" magazine {I just made that name up} and   
were reading out loud the "Proclamations of Love" articles.   
  
Mina sighed, "That has to be the sweetest" she pointed to a story   
in the middle of the page. "How cute was it that he gave her his   
school pin before he left so she'd know he'd still be with her?"   
again she smiled and sighed.   
  
"No way, the writing out 'I Love you' with flower petals outside   
her window, story was much sweeter." Lita replied   
  
Serena sat still reading another article, until Mina asked her   
opinion. "I think the guy who sang her that N'Sync song, "This I   
Promise You" at their school dance was the sweetest." she closed   
the magazine and handed it over to Mina.   
  
"Yeah, that was cute too," Lita agreed "But I still like the guy   
with the flowers best."   
  
"What would your perfect gift from your significant other be?"   
the usually uninterested Amy chirped in.   
  
Darien's brows shot up in surprise, I don't think I've ever   
heard Amy discuss something silly like this.   
  
Raye came into the room and having heard the question from outside   
decided to answer first. "Sharing something special with me, like   
taking me to my favorite restaurant or buying me my favorite movie."   
  
"My dream gift would be a poem or letter he wrote me, about his   
feelings or his most intimate thoughts." Mina smiled and looked   
around for more ideas   
  
"That'd be cute," Lita told her "My perfect gift would be something   
in a matching set, like a two piece ring set that we both had half   
of."   
  
"I agree with Mina, I'd like him to write me a poem or paint me a   
picture, something he did for me." Amy answered   
  
Serena turned to Darien, "What about you?"   
  
Not expecting to have to join in, he sat and mulled it over for a   
while. "I guess I agree with Amy, I'd like them to do something   
special for me." he finally answered   
  
"Ok Serena, you're the only one left." Mina turned to her   
expectantly.   
  
Serena sat quietly looking at her hands for a minute before looking   
up and shrugging, "The perfect gift he could give me would be... his   
word."   
  
"His word? What word?" Raye immediately criticized "Geez, meatball   
head, what if his favorite word is a bad word like 'Sh*t' or   
something? I wouldn't want that!" Raye meant it as a joke, but was   
surprised to see hurt flash through Serena's eyes. It was just the   
slightest look that was quickly replaced by anger.   
  
Serena flushed and glared at Raye, then sitting with her legs   
crossed and pulled up to her chest, she looked out the window   
that she'd been sitting in front of and sighed. "That's not what   
I meant, but I guess you wouldn't get it." still looking out the   
window Serena closed her eyes and put her head down on her knees.   
  
Seeing how seriously she was taking this Mina scooted over by   
her and nudged her softly. "What did you mean?" she asked   
  
Serena's head lifted and she looked out the window again, "I   
meant that he would promise me something." stretched her legs and   
kept staring out at the trees surrounding the temple.   
  
Darien's curiosity got to him and he had to ask "Promise you what   
Serena?"   
  
She'd been surprised by his interest, looking over at him uncertainly   
but the Lita and Amy asked her too. "What kind of promise? Like a vow?   
But not like, a wedding vow right?" Lita questioned   
  
Serena smiled but shook her head "No, I mean he would promise me   
something meaningful, that was just for me and him," she paused for   
a moment before adding "Its something I needed to hear, but I   
wouldn't have to ask him for... Does that make sense?" she looked   
around the room.   
  
"I don't think you'll get it meatball head," Raye sat on her bed   
watching Serena "Something meaningful, just for the two of you, and   
that you'd never asked for? So he'd got to be a mind reader for you?   
No guy ever understands what a girl needs or wants, that's just a   
dream."   
  
Serena looked hurt, her voice quivered as she put her chin up and   
told Raye "It was supposed to be our perfect gift, Raye, whether it   
were possible or real wasn't the question. His promise would be the   
perfect gift he could give me, and I don't care if its a dream, its   
what I want." she stood and straightened her skirt "Since we're   
obviously done with the official meeting, I think I'll go now."   
With that she side stepped Mina and Lita who blocked her way to   
the door and left. "I'll see you later guys!" she called over her   
shoulder.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
he sat and stared unseeing   
at the T.V. for a minute. Unable to think anything up he turned it   
on and flipped through the channels for a minute, 'till he got to   
MTV and saw the "Mariah Carey in Concert" special.   
  
Just his luck that his least favorite song of hers was coming up,   
'Hero'. he was   
about to flip to another channel when he thought of Serena again.   
  
~~~~~~~~ Flash ~~~~~~~   
Not noticing Darien behind her she stood by the radio and sang   
along,   
  
" And then a hero comes along   
With the strength to carry on   
And you cast your fears aside   
And you know you can survive   
So when you feel like hope is gone   
Look inside you and be strong   
And you'll finally see the truth   
That a hero lies in you "   
  
Still standing by the radio, Serena sniffed and wiped at her eyes,   
"But even a hero needs someone." she whispered sadly.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Thinking back to all that they'd been through,   
he could see where she was coming from.   
  
She'd been the first one in the group discovered, besides Mina who   
wasn't involved with the nega-moon in tokyo yet. He'd been there   
helping her, but never showing any kindness or that she mattered.   
He acted like it was just his job to help her. Then when they'd   
discovered the Silver Imperium crystal and who they were, he'd   
been taken away and brain-washed by Beryl. Working for her he'd hurt   
Serena so much. And when she finally de-brainwashed him, he'd died   
and left her to fight on her own.   
  
They had all lost their memories, until Ann and Alan showed up.   
Then she'd had her memories revived, but not him. So she'd had to   
fight without him, but with him at the same time, thanx to the   
Moonlight Night who turned out to be his protective spirit. During   
the time without his memories, he'd been such a jerk to her. He   
could still remember the day when she found out he had no memories.   
  
he grimaced at that thought   
  
Even recently, after getting his memories back, he'd asked her to   
back off a little. "Just to get things cleared up, get my memories   
sorted out." he'd told her. What he was really doing was thinking   
things over, did he love her? or the princess?   
  
Those had been his thoughts at first, until one day she'd tripped   
in front of him and tried to laugh it off, but she couldn't hide   
the dissapointment and self-reproach he'd seen in her eyes. She'd   
fallen in front of him again. She had been trying so hard to be   
perfect again, a princess again. But he'd immediately realized, he   
didn't want the princess, he wanted his happy little klutz who ate   
enough for two and smiled enough for three. I love my bunny, the   
sweet little meatball head who skids her knee almost daily and   
tries so hard to please everyone else, including me.   
  
Knowing what she wanted but not sure how to tell her, Darien turned   
off the T.V. and headed out of the apartment.   
  
**********************************************************************   
  
"Only if you're willing to do it. I mean it is pretty huge for a   
guy who hates even speaking in public." Andrew chided   
  
"Its perfect, I'm sure she'll love it! So when can we meet up and   
start working on it?" Darien half-sat half-kneeled on the stool. He   
knew Andrew would have an idea.   
  
"If you really wanna do this right, we can get the guys to help and   
surprise her in two weeks at the..."   
  
"Great! I'll call up the others and ask them to help out. You don't   
think they'll say no right?" he was standing now, ready to head out   
the door.   
  
Andrew laughed, "Geez, I guess you're excited about this. No I don't   
think they'll say no, I'm sure if you explain they'd love to help.   
You know none of us have gotten a moment's peace with the girls   
trying to cheer up Serena. She totally thinks... well you know what   
she thinks."   
  
"Exactly, how can she believe that junk? I swear if I didn't care so   
much I'd smack her upside the head and tell her straight out, but I   
know that won't work. I have to prove it to her." Darien chuckled   
"I can't believe I'm thinking of doing this."   
  
Andrew smiled back "But you will do it and it'll definitely be worth   
your troubles."   
  
"Definitely," checking his watch Darien turned to leave "I'll go   
call them and call you later with whatever we decide to do k-?   
See ya!"   
  
"Bye, don't forget to call me." Andrew yelled to his back.   
  
**********************************************************************   
  
"Great work you guys, I think we're pretty much set." Darien sat   
back and rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans.   
  
Ken laughed, "Calm down Darien! We're ready, everything's going to   
be perfect, and you're gonna get your meatball head."   
  
Greg and Chad put their stuff away and walked over to help Ken.   
They'd been meeting daily at Andrew's place and were glad to get   
this over with. They missed their girlfriends, whom they hadn't had   
a lot of time with in two weeks. They'd decided not to tell them of   
their plans, just explained they had a group project for their class   
and that they'd be done soon.   
  
Darien laughed as he watched the guys put the stuff away. picking up a part that rolled towards him he walked over   
and thanked them yet again for helping him out.   
  
"Like any of the girls wouldn't beat us if they found out we hadn't   
helped." Chad replied   
  
"So you're only helping me because you're scared of Raye?" Darien   
teased.   
  
"No! I'm not afraid of a fourteen year old!" Chad blushed, they   
all knew he was. Raye had the worst temper out of all of the girls   
and everyone was careful not to anger her. Everyone but Serena.   
Those two argued like no end, but they were actually quite close,   
not best friends, but close.   
  
Once they'd finished packing up their stuff they headed over to   
the arcade, where they were more likely to find the girls.   
  
Arriving there, they spotted the girls immediately, in their   
usual booth. It was actually the largest booth in the place and   
could sit up to twelve people comfortably. With just the five   
girls, it looked considerably empty. Walking over they all headed   
towards their respective girlfriends, all except Darien, who   
pulled up a chair and sat outside the booth.   
  
Serena had been sitting in the middle of the booth, so she ended   
up across from Darien.   
She smiled past the lump in her throat and looked to the right   
where Lita and Ken sat, "So how's your project coming along?"   
she asked Ken.   
  
Darien was the one to answer, "Its coming along great, we've   
just got the presentation now and then we're done." He'd   
noticed how she tried to act cheerful when the guys all   
greeted their girlfriends.   
  
"Presentation? When's that?" Ami asked Greg.   
  
"This saturday" he answered.   
  
"Speaking of which, any of you girls have plans for that   
night?" Andrew cut in.   
  
The girls all shook their heads 'no' "Great then, we'll treat   
you all to this really cool show that's going on at the park."   
He looked over to Darien, who was watching Serena.   
  
Serena didn't really want to go with the couples on her own,   
so she thought up an excuse, "I don't have any set plans, but   
I was hoping to get some stuff done at home. My parents have   
really been on my case, especially about my room. I should   
probably stay home and clean it up."   
  
"Don't be silly Serena, we'll come over in the afternoon and   
help you clean up, that way you can come with us." Mina   
smiled.   
  
Serena wasn't expecting that, "No!" seeing the weird looks   
she got from the others she babbled on, "No thanks, really,   
I wanna re-arrange some stuff and that's kind of a one   
person job. But thanks anyways, I'm sure you guy's will   
have a blast without me." Lifting herself from the booth   
to see the clock behind Darien, she turned to where Lita and   
Ken blocked her path.   
  
"If you guys will excuse me," she waited for them to stand   
and then turned back to the others with their questioning   
gazes focused on her. Clearing her throat she smiled and   
made up an excuse, "I promised my mom I wouldn't stay all   
day and its nearly five. She said I'd better be home   
before my dad, so I'd better go now. See you later guys!"   
  
Standing and putting his chair away Darien waved to the   
others, "I've gotta go too, big test tomorrow, better go   
study." With that he turned and headed out behind Serena.   
  
Amy sighed, "How much longer 'till he's done thinking   
things over?"   
  
Putting his arm around her waist, Greg just smiled at   
her and shared a conspiratorial look with the others.   
  
Andrew was the one to bring up the concert again. "I'd   
really like Serena to go, a friend of mine's performing   
a really good song I think she should hear."   
  
The girls looked confused and the guys glared, "Besides   
she needs to get out more, Darien too." he kept on.   
  
"We'll convince her later" Raye said, then changed the   
subject.   
  
**********************************************************************   
  
Outside, Darien followed Serena and called out to her. "Serena wait   
up!"   
  
Not wanting to see him, Serena pretended she didn't hear him and kept   
up her pace.   
  
Seeing her not slow down, he ran up to her side. "Thanks for waiting"   
he mumbled.   
  
Smiling she replied, "No sweat"   
  
Chuckling at her attempts at a cool demeanor, he decided to push   
her towards going to the concert. "So you're not going this saturday   
to the concert?"   
  
"Nope" she kept her gaze forward, not wanting to explain herself.   
  
"Might I ask why?" Darien put his hands in his coat pockets and   
kept his attention on her.   
  
Serena flushed and turned to glare, "Is this a mandatory thing   
for everyone in the group to go?"   
  
"No, but it'd be nice if we all went together, don't you think?"   
he spoke softly.   
  
Turning forward again, Serena was a bit uncomfortable with the   
way he'd said 'together'. Deciding to ignore it, she shook her   
head, "I guess it would be nice, but I'm not up to it ok?" she   
said the last part kind of hesitantly and he picked up on it   
right away. "Why not Sere?"   
  
Not wanting to discuss it, Serena changed topics, "So what's this   
big project of yours that's kept the guys away for nearly two   
weeks?"   
  
"Nothing   
much, just a project we decided to do, to help a friend."   
  
Confused, Serena looked over at him, "But you guys said it was   
a school project?"   
  
Darien decided to come out with it.   
"Actually, its an idea we got from school, but its not for   
class. We just told the girls that so they wouldn't get mad   
at the guys. Especially Raye."   
  
Giggling, Serena understood. "Well, what was this big project?"   
  
Grinning, Darien offered her a compromise, "You agree to go to   
the show, and I'll tell you the big secret."   
  
Thnking it over, Serena decided going to the concert did   
sound like fun, even if she was the only one without a   
boyfriend. "All right, I'll go."   
  
Offering her hand to seal the deal, Darien kept up his half   
of the bargain, "Our big project is part of the show, you'll   
get to see it then."   
  
"Hey! That's not enough! You said you'd tell me what it is, not   
when I get to see it Darien!" Serena tightened her hold on   
Darien's hand, knowing she couldn't hurt him, but still not   
letting him go.   
  
Laughing down into her glaring eyes, Darien returned the grip   
until she squeeked. "Ok! stop! please that hurts!"   
  
He hadn't meant to actually hurt her, feeling bad he took her   
hand in both of his and rubbed it gently. "Sorry, I didn't   
mean to hurt you."   
  
Serena was surprised at how carefully he massaged the pain away,   
it hadn't hurt terribly, but she'd never expected this kind of   
reaction from him. Disturbed by the way he was soothing her hand   
she pulled it away and cleared her throat, which had suddenly   
gone dry. "Thanks, that's better. So I'll get to see your project   
on Saturday?"   
  
Dissapointed at her pulling away, Darien forced a smile and   
simply answered, "Yes"   
  
Turning to her house Serena nodded, "Ok then, I'll go and see   
this 'mystery project' but only because you didn't keep up   
your half of the deal and I'm dying of curiosity."   
  
Laughing, Darien waved "See you Saturday then! I've gotta get   
going, bye Serena!"   
  
Waving from her porch Serena called back, "Bye Darien!" then   
walked inside and went up to her room.   
She sat down to her homework, hoping to get him off her mind   
for a while.   
  
**********************************************************************   
  
Saturday night came quickly, the guys had told them to meet up at the   
park and that if they didn't show up on time, to grab them some seats.   
  
"Great, they invite us to the concert and then don't show up!" Raye   
grumbled.   
  
Before anyone could reply, one of Andrew's friends from class walked   
over to them. Mina recognized him and waved hello. "Hey Mina! Are you   
looking for some seats? he asked.   
  
"Yeah, the place is getting pretty packed and we need to find the   
guys and save some good seats." she turned to the girls, "Hey this   
is Sam, a friend of Andrew's. Sam these are my best friends Raye,   
Lita, Amy, and Serena." she pointed each one out.   
  
They all smiled their hello's and keep looking around for the guys   
and a place to sit. Sam cleared his throat, getting their attention.   
"I've actually come here to lead you to your seats" he said and got   
all thier attention.   
  
"Our seats? Did Andrew send you over? Where is he?" Mina asked.   
  
"He sent me over and asked me to escort you to the seats they saved   
for you guys. I don't know anything else, just that I'm to make   
sure you sit in the your designated chairs." Turning and waving   
them ahead of him, "Shall we?"   
  
Confused, but curious the girls walked ahead, Amy replying "We shall"   
then giggling, completely unlike the usual Amy.   
  
The park's stadium was being used for the concert. It only had seats   
on one half of the stadium, the other half was blocked off for the   
groups to set up their stuff. The concert was an 'Amateur Night' and   
was being sponsored by a bunch of nearby companies. The first five   
aisles of seats were taped off to keep a little distance between the   
performers and any unruly audience members. The first row of seats   
had a perfect view, however, and the girls were surprised to see   
that they each had a seat with their name set aside from them. With   
an empty seat next to each, so as not to arouse their suspicions.   
  
Serena was first, she was seated between Mina and an older lady, who   
must have been important, because she was sitting front row, center.   
Serena was well in front of the middle of the stage, at eye level   
with the microphone and almost directly in front of it, despite the   
distance from the stage, she'd still have a perfect view. The girls   
then went down the row to her left, Mina, Amy, Lita, and Raye, who   
ended up sitting next to an older man who wasn't too excited about   
being there and she quickly moved over to the empty space intended   
for Chad.   
  
They sat whispering about the guys and what they'd planned before the   
show began. "Its their project! They're doing something tonight for   
their class!" Mina spoke up.   
  
"Yeah we kind of figured that, but since when can they play anything?" Lita grumbled.   
  
"Lets just see what they're up to, maybe they are gonna introduce   
a group, then come down and sit with us." Amy figured.   
  
"Yeah, Ames is right, lets just see what happens." Raye cut in and   
leaned back in her seat. They'd all had to lean over the empty seats   
to talk. All except Serena, who was wondering what they were up to.   
  
  
The stadium was filled up and the lights dimmed as a spotlight hit   
the stage. A man came out and welcomed everyone, explained about   
the groups being amateurs and introduced the first group, called   
'Two Years Later' and the band started playing.   
  
The concert was great, lots of bands played, and most were really   
good. A few did make some mistakes, but for the most part it was   
good. At some point, the girls had tired of sitting apart,   
so they'd all moved over towards Serena and left five empty seats   
for the guys, for whenever they might show up. They were worried   
that they hadn't arrived, but they kept telling themselves, they'd   
be there. It wasn't 'till the man began to introduce the last group   
when they realized how late it was and that the guys had never shown   
up. Whispering amongst themselves, suddenly the man caught their   
attention, as he explained why this group had been left for last.   
  
"Not only do these young men have the most diverse set of instruments,   
they're playing here with a message for a lucky lady out in the   
audience, so without furthur ado, I present to you the group   
'Midnight Rose'!"   
  
A cheer went up through the crowd and the girls looked eagerly at   
the stage. The curtain rose and on the stage were the guys. All   
wearing black pants, white shirts, with a rose in their pockets.   
Darien stood in the middle of the stage and walked up to the   
microphone, as usual the head of the group introduced them and   
pointed everyone out. Andrew sat to the side at a black baby grand   
piano, Ken was directly behind Darien playing a set of drums, Chad   
stood next to Greg on the right side of the stage with a base quitar,   
and Greg held a violin, Darien held a spanish guitar and was also   
apperently the lead singer.   
  
"Hey out there! We're Midnight Rose, this is our first song, it was   
a group effort to get a message across to someone who means the   
world to me, but doesn't know. After hearing her sing along to one   
of my least favorite songs, I decided to give her a song that would   
truly be hers. So this one's for you meatball head!"   
  
Serena gasped and watched as Darien began to play the guitar,   
looking straight at her, he whispered, "Let me be your hero"   
  
Serena immediately flashed back to that day in his apartment, when   
she'd sung along to 'Hero' and whispered about needing one herself.   
  
  
'Would you dance   
If I asked you to dance   
Would you run,   
And never look back   
Would you cry,   
If you saw me crying   
Would you save my soul tonight   
  
Would you tremble,   
If I touched your lips   
Would you laugh,   
Oh please tell me this   
Now would you die,   
For the one you love   
Hold me in your arms tonight   
  
I can be your Hero baby   
I can kiss away the pain   
I would stand by you forever   
You can take my breath away   
  
Would you swear   
That you'll always be mine   
Would you lie,   
Would you run and hide   
Am I in too deep,   
Have I lost my mind   
I don't care,   
You're here tonight   
  
I can be your hero baby   
I can kiss away the pain   
I will stand by you forever   
You can take my breath away'   
  
A strange feeling crept through Serena as she listened to the   
words and looked into Darien's eyes. The guitar solo came up and as he spoke   
the next words, Serena saw the intensity of his blue eyes as they   
gazed into her and she saw he meant every word.   
  
'Ohhh, I just wanna hold you   
I just wanna hold you   
Oh yeah   
Am I in too deep   
Have I lost my mind   
I don't care   
You're here tonight   
  
I can be your hero baby   
I can kiss away the pain (oh yeah)   
I will stand by you forever   
You can take my breath away   
  
I can be your hero   
I can kiss away the pain   
And I will stand by you forever   
You can take my breath away   
  
You can take   
My breath away   
And I can be   
Your hero'   
  
As the last part of the song faded away, the audience broke   
out into excited cheers. The song had been great and they   
recieved a standing ovation, from everyone but a tiny blond   
in the front row, who sat awestruck in her seat.   
  
The announcer came and proclaimed the group as the best in   
the show and awarded them the five hundred dollar grand   
prize. As people filed out of the stadium, the girls managed   
to lead a stunned Serena out to the rose gardens where they   
knew the guys would meet up with them after securing their   
stuff. On the way there, they were oddly quiet.   
  
"Wow" Raye finally said as they sat around the statue in   
the middle of the garden. This was the nicest garden in the   
park, because of the fountain and gazebo it hid. The rose   
garden was their favorite place and they usually hung out   
there.   
  
"Tell me about it, who'd have guessed the guys wrote that?"   
Lita sat by Raye and played with the water.   
  
"Never mind that Darien wrote those lyrics for Serena" Raye   
teased, to no avail.   
  
Serena stood in the gazebo looking up at the moon, not listening   
to their conversation. She was so shocked and confused, she   
couldn't concentrate on her surroundings.   
  
Not even five minutes after they had sat down, the guys arrived   
and each of the girls hugged and congratulated them. They all   
hugged Darien and wished him good luck, as he looked worriedly   
at Serena in the gazebo. The group knew they needed to talk and   
sort things out, so they excused themselves and headed out in   
different directions, each girl quizzing her boyfriend and   
badgering him about the song. Raye, of course, bullied Chad   
about not getting her own. The poor guy winced and explained,   
"Darien was having major issues with telling Serena his feelings   
so he needed something like a song, but I don't, I've told you   
straight out, 'I love you Raye' and I think that should be   
enough, don't you?"   
  
Raye's eyes watered and she hugged him tightly, "Of course I   
do, but you're wrong, you hadn't told me that."   
  
Realizing she was right, he'd only thought of telling her,   
Chad gazed into her eyes and softly repeated it.   
"I love you Raye"   
  
Crying softly she smiled up at him and whispered back   
"I love you too Chad" and they kissed under the stars.   
  
**********************************************************************   
  
Back at the gazebo, Darien stood uncertainly behind Serena, thinking   
of a way to break the silence when it was done for him.   
  
"So now what?" Serena whispered   
  
Not understanding what she meant, Darien walked up beside her and   
looked down at the top of her head. She kept her gaze averted, so he   
reached out under her chin and turned her face to his and was   
surprised to see tears in her eyes. Seeing her lips tremble as she   
struggled not to cry, Darien nearly panicked, so he lifted her chin   
more to look into her eyes. Seeing the uncertainty there he spoke   
softly, "What do you mean, so now what?"   
  
Gulping past the knot in her throat, and looking into his eyes   
Serena had to ask, "Did you really mean it? Would you be my hero?"   
Two tear drops rolled down her cheeks and fell onto the hand that   
he'd kept underneath her chin.   
  
Wrapping his free arm about her waist and pulling her closer, he   
wiped the trails left by her tears and pleaded, "Please don't   
cry... I can't bear to see you cry"   
  
Serena struggled to keep herself collected and stop her tears,   
again she asked, "Did you mean it?"   
  
Tightening his hold on her, Darien sighed and nodded, "I meant   
every word Serena. All I've thought of these past few weeks   
since I got my memories back was of holding you and kissing you   
again. Of being there for you and keeping you safe, I feel horrible   
about everything I've put you through, with Beryl and then Ann & Alan.   
I've failed you so many times, hurt you so much. I was terrified that   
you'd turn away from me. I never want to hurt you, I just want to   
be with you." his throat tightened and he couldn't speak for a   
moment.   
  
Serena still felt unsure, lifting her eyes to his   
she whispered, "What of the princess? I thought it was her you loved?   
I'm not Serenity, Darien, I'm Serena. The stupid klutz who can't get   
through a day without falling or failing. I'm not the one you love, you   
just think so but I'm not." and her tears fell as she turned in his   
embrace facing away from him, eyes closed, with her hands covering   
her face.   
  
Now this was someting he'd expected, pulling her until her back met   
with his chest, Darien leaned down to whisper into her ear. "You're   
wrong."   
  
Surprised, Serena lowered her hands and half turned to look at   
him, "What?"   
  
Darien hadn't straightened so their eyes were level again, "You,   
are wrong Serena." After a moments hesitation he explained,   
"Edymion loved Serenity, but they're both gone. I may be him   
reincarnated, but I'm not Endymion completely, and what I wanted   
back then and what I want now are completely different. I used   
to want a beautiful, demure, perfect woman to keep me happy, but   
now I couldn't stand demure. I need a beautiful, energetic,   
meatball head to make me happy."   
  
Seeing the confusion in her eyes, he sat down on the bench in the   
gazebo and pulled her down onto his lap, facing sideways. "Endymion   
was happy, he had family and friends, he knew how to enjoy life. I   
don't, I'm the opposite, I have no family, hardly any friends, and   
before I met you, my life was a void. I was going through the   
motions, I didn't stop to smell the roses or see the sunshine,   
but you've changed that, you are my sunshine. You make me look at   
things in a whole new way, that makes me enjoy life." after a   
slight hesitation he finished,   
"You complete me Serena, not Serenity, you."   
  
Serena sat with her head resting on his shoulder and cried softly,   
listening to what he said. After he finished she was still crying,   
so he sat and stroked her back, wondering what he could do. After   
a while Serena sat up and looked him in the eyes, "I'm guessing   
you heard me singing 'Hero' in your apartment?"   
  
Chuckling, he brushed off her bangs from her eyes and nodded, "I   
never could stand that song, so I wrote my own 'Hero' for you."   
  
Giggling, Serena leaned back into him and set her head on his   
shoulder again, after a slight hesitation she wrapped her arms   
about his neck and leaned up to whisper, "Would you hold me forever   
if I promised to stay in your arms?"   
  
Darien whispered back, "I thought I already had." Tightening his   
hold on her he began to sing again still so softly so that only   
they could hear,   
  
'I can be your hero baby   
I can take away your pain   
I will stand by you forever   
You can take my breath away'   
  
"You do take my breath away, every time I look at you, your smile,   
your hair, your eyes." he held her tight for a moment then turned   
his lips to her ear and whispered, "I love you Serena"   
  
Hearing him, her eyes filled with tears again and she sobbed into   
his throat, pressing herself into his chest and tightening her arms   
around his neck. Surprised by her reaction, Darien hugged her back   
and listened as she gradually calmed down again, then suddenly she   
lifted her head and pulled his face down to hers. Through the tears   
Darien could see the joy and love in her eyes and smiled. "Do you   
have any idea how long I've waited to hear you say that?" she   
accused.   
  
Darien shook his head, "No clue, care to inform me?"   
  
Glaring lovingly into his eyes and whispered, "A thousand years"   
and they knew it to be true. The last time he'd said he loved her   
had been a thousand years ago, though he had called her his love,   
that wasn't the same. Shaking his head again, Darien corrected her,   
"You, Serena Tsukino have waited months to hear me say that, not a   
thousand years. I Darien Chiba, not Prince Endymion, love you my   
sweet meatball head, not Princess Serenity."   
  
Serena laughed and wiped off the last of her tears, "I love you   
too Darien"   
  
Lifting her face, Darien looked into her eyes for a moment, to   
seal their words in their hearts. Then he leaned down and brushed   
his lips across hers, just the gentlest touch. Slowly he leaned in   
a little more, settling his mouth over hers in a sweet and gentle   
kiss. After kissing her for a few moments, he pulled back pecking   
her on the lips a few more times before looking into her eyes.   
  
Serena sat mesmerized and completely calm. Her first kiss, and it   
had been perfect. He'd said he loved her, then kissed her so gently   
in the perfect place, their gazebo, with the stars shining above   
them. Smiling up at him she lifted a hand to lift his unruly lock   
of hair back into place, the same lock that usually fell from its   
place, but looked better on his forehead anyways.   
  
Seeing her smile, Darien couldn't resist, leaning down again he   
captured her lips under his and kissed her tenderly, yet more   
passionately this time. The kiss lasted less than a minute,   
but Serena could feel his intense emotions through it and was   
amazed she could have the same kind of affect on him as he did   
on her. Finally ending the kiss, Darien pulled her as close to   
him as possible and lay his head on top of hers. "I've wanted   
to kiss you for weeks" he admitted.   
  
"My lips are all tingly and warm" Serena felt Darien lift a hand   
to them and kissed his fingers tenderly. Lifting his head and   
her chin with his hand, his other arm that was around her waist   
tightened its hold on her and he threatened, "You're not getting   
away from me now, I'm gonna keep my promise and stand by you   
forever."   
  
"You'd better" Serena replied, then a mischievous twinkle came   
into her eyes as she lifted her hand to the base of his neck   
pulling him down to her eye level, "Now lets see if I can live up   
to your little dare and take your breath away." Closing the distance   
between their lips, Darien was momentarily stunned by the passion in   
her kiss, until he decided to turn the tables and take her breath away   
  
Fin   
  
**********************************************************************   
  
Well how was that? I hope you liked it, I just had to write a story   
for that song! Its so cute! Hope you liked it!   
  
BunnyRena   
BTW- Please R&R,   
even critiques help.   
(Just please don't be too mean)


End file.
